


Down In The Lab

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Day 14, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Implied future Pepper/Rhodey/Tony/Steve/Bucky, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Iron Man Armour (sort of), Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Steve makes a discovery after a late night kitchen trip.





	Down In The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark & James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers + implied future Pepper/Rhodey/Tony/Steve/Bucky ((Accidental) Voyeurism, Threesome/Moresome + Polyamory Negotiations)
> 
> The Iron Man armour gets to join in on the action here, to a small extent.

It’s late.

Steve is one of the only two Avengers awake. Humming, he makes hot chocolate in the dim lit kitchen in a pan just like his mother used to make for him long ago, the few times they could afford it, at times when Steve was particularly ill.

Well, it’s not just like it. But it takes Steve back all the same, just the action of it: standing in the night time kitchen, stirring the milk with a spoon. The taste is far richer than he remembers, but delicious just the same.

He pours Tony a mug as well.

He doesn’t bother to ask JARVIS to turn the lights on.

Navigating the dark corridors confidently, Steve carries Tony’s drink down to the lab. Tony tends to exist on coffee, but he was openly pleased the last time they were the only two awake and Steve popped down to offer him a mug, unbothered by being briefly summoned away from the invention that had kept him occupied for days.

Steve thinks nothing now of the occasional noises he hears spilling out from the lab as he approaches. The doors aren’t shut for once, the lights on.

He rounds the corner.

It takes a moment for him to understand what he’s seeing, but Steve fasts realises he’s not, in fact, one of the only two Avengers awake.

James Rhodes is there for a start, Tony sandwiched between him and the Iron Man suit. Tony’s very obviously naked, held suspended between them, legs hooked up over Rhodey’s elbows.

The Iron Man suit is supporting Tony’s weight, hands cupping his ass. The look on Tony’s face is –

Steve’s never seen Tony look like that.

A trickle of hot chocolate spills over the side of the mug as Steve catches himself and steps back.

Even as he does, Steve is unable to prevent the realisation that there’s a third person present. The Iron Man suit is occupied.

The suit’s faceplate snaps up just as Steve takes that step backwards –

As Rhodey sinks hips deep inside Tony, their groans spilling out through the open doors, Tony’s expression transfigured with arousal and pleasure –

As Steve’s heel catches a little on the carpet, hot chocolate spilling onto his fingers this time –

Pepper is revealed within the armour, strands of damp hair stuck to her forehead, her gloved hands tightening on Tony’s ass cheeks.

Her eyes meet Steve’s.

She grins at him.

Just a little grin of acknowledgement, even as she guides the cheeks of Tony’s ass further apart so Rhodey can thrust in that much deeper, harder, moaning low.

“_Yes!_” Tony’s right hand flies onto Rhodey’s shoulder as his left grapples at the Iron Man suit. Holding onto Pepper vicariously.

Something must happen inside the suit, for she startles and gasps.

“Excuse me,” Steve mouths in rueful apology to the only one who has noticed his presence, and takes the mug back to the kitchen undrunk.

He makes another saucepanful of hot chocolate for when they’re done.

Steve crawls back into bed once the hot chocolate is served in three heat retaining mugs, lids fastened on tight.

Bucky, as ever, senses Steve’s warmth even asleep and curls up tight against Steve’s back. He stirs a few moments later even so.

“All right, punk?” His voice is husky with sleep, “Late night kitchen trip?”

“Yeah,” Steve rolls over so he can brush messy locks of hair out of Bucky’s face, “I need to apologise to Pepper, Rhodey and Tony.”

“Walked in on them, did you,” Bucky’s smirk is audible, “I caught them doing it yesterday in the garage.”

The trio are unperturbed when Steve does indeed apologise in the morning. He cooks them all a massive breakfast nonetheless.

“You could always join in next time,” Pepper suggests as they sit around the table, making short work of the bacon. Patting the corner of her mouth with her napkin, she glances askance at Tony and Rhodey.

Tony transfers his grin from Pepper to Steve, “You could even bring Barnes.”

Over by the fridge, having sneaked in to get orange juice, Bucky muffles a splutter.

Tony’s grin only grows.

“Wouldn’t bother me,” Rhodey helps himself to another slice of bread.

“You two might want to try out the War Machine suit’s special setting,” Rhodey suggests to Bucky and Steve while they’re dividing the breakfast clean up.

“I’ll have you know the Iron Man sex party setting is _far_ superior,” Tony points the spatula he’s drying at his best friend, and that’s it, they’re off.

“Ignore them,” Pepper leans in conspiratorially, a strand of hair slipping across her forehead, “Although, yes: I recommend trying both, but pretend it’s nothing much. They’ll take it as a challenge.”

“We’ve got some tricks of our own to offer too,” Bucky smirks, and Pepper grins.


End file.
